A Dragon's Tears
by Miss. Edith needs her tea
Summary: Inspired by een nihc’s ‘Tears of a Dragon’ Takes place right after.'“Kohaku River,” Chihiro echoed why was that name so familiar? “Oh right! I almost drowned in that river, It’s a good thing it’s going away now!”'


This was inspired by een nihc's Tears of a Dragon.

And I do have permission to do this!

I don't own Spirited Away! Heck I don't even own this idea!

But I kinda do…hummm I thought of doing this part and een nihc started it!

XXXXXXX

She was loved so much.

She should be happy, she was loved so much.

Those were her thoughts when the rain had started.

Those were her thoughts on her wedding day.

The rain, it hadn't let up.

Some days it seemed harder, but then on others the rain almost let up.

She still felt she should cry.

She never did.

She was loved so much.

Why did she feel like crying?

"Honey I'm home!"

"Oh, I'm in the kitchen!"

Her husband slowly made it to her side, ghosting kisses along her neck "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not today dear,"

"I love you so much, so much in fact I'm going to get you the cottage you wanted in the country."

Chihiro turned to her husband "What!?"

"Yes, dear, we're going to get it!"

"How? Why?"

"The new project I'm working on, we have to fill in a river, or in this case the rest of a river so we can build a new housing complex,"

"Really? What river?"

"Chihiro-koi you should know it, you used to live near it the Nigihayami Kohaku River."

"Kohaku River," Chihiro echoed why was that name so familiar? "Oh right! I almost drowned in that river, It's a good thing it's going away now!"

The husband and wife laughed at this, they didn't notice that the rain was heaver now.

Later that night, Chihiro was in bed alone, her husband was still drinking.

all she could do was dream...

_A train!_

_You can't stay here! Go back right now!_

_What?_

_Before it gets dark!_

_Leave right now!_

_The lights just came on! Hurry!_

_I'll buy you some time... Go past the river!_

_What's wrong with him?_

_Dad!_

_Let's go home, dad..._

_Nooo!_

_Dad! Mom!_

_Mom!_

_Water?!_

_This isn't right... This must be a dream!_

_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up..._

_This has to be a dream..._

_Go away... Go away..._

_I can see through them?_

_A dream... This is definitely a dream..._

_No!_

_Don't be afraid. I'm on your side._

_No! No! No!_

_Open your mouth and eat this._

_If you don't eat it, you'll disappear._

_No!_

_Don't worry._

_It won't hurt._

_It's alright now. Touch me._

_I can touch you..._

_I told you so. Now, come with me._

_Don't forget, Chihiro... I'm on your side._

_How do you know my name?_

_I've known you since you were little._

_My name's Haku._

_Hmmm. Your name is Chihiro._

_Yes._

_It belongs to me now. From Now on, your name is Sen._

_Did you call for me?_

_This kid's going to work here from now on._

_Take care of her._

_Yes._

_What's your name?_

_Chi... ah... It's Sen._

_I can't remember mine, either._

_Your real name?_

_But that's strange, I remembered you._

_Haku!_

_What's going on?_

_Haku!_

_Hold on!_

_Haku!_

_Does it hurt?_

_This isn't good..._

_Haku, hold on!_

_What should we do? Haku will die!_

_Something is eating him up from the inside._

_From inside?_

_It's a strong magic. I won't be able to help..._

_Haku, the River God gave me this._

_Eat it and it might help._

_Haku, open your mouth._

_Haku, please eat it._

_Haku saved me._

_Now I want to save Haku._

_Haku please wait until I come back. Don't die..._

_Haku and I, it seems like we've met before..._

_Then your story's simple._

_Once you meet people, it's hard to forget._

_You just can't remember._

_But it's late now, so go ahead and get some sleep._

_Haku!_

_I wanted to see you, are you okay?_

_I'm glad he's here._

_Grandma, Haku was alive!_

_Haku, I'll forgive you, but take good care of Sen._

_Now you two, it's time for you to leave. Please come again._

_And you, stay here, and help me._

_Grandma,_

_thank you for everything._

_My real name is Chihiro._

_Chihiro. That's a nice name. Take care._

_Haku, listen._

_I heard this from my mother but, when I was small I fell into the river._

_But that river was replaced with a mansion._

_That river's name was Kohaku River._

_Your real name is... Kohaku River._

_Chihiro, thank you. My real name is Nigihayami Kohaku River!_

_Nigihayami?_

_Nigihayami Kohaku._

_What a great name! It sounds like a god._

_I just remembered. The time you fell into me, you almost drowned._

_Yeah! Kohaku, you saved me, and brought me to the shore._

_Just go back through the way you came in but don't look back until you exit the tunnel._

_Haku, what about you, Haku?_

_I'll have to talk to Yobaba, and quit working with her._

_I'll be okay, and I'll get my real name back._

_I'll be back in the other world._

_Will we meet again?_

_Yes, hopefully. -- Hopefully? -- Hopefully..._

_Now go on. Don't look back..._

She never did.

Oh Gods!

Her husband was filling in the Nigihayami Kohaku River!

…and said it was a good thing.

She finally remembered, it had been weeks since her husbands announcement.

And now the river was filled.

They had started on the housing now.

It had been raining since her wedding.

And now the rain had stopped.

She now knew why.

And finally she cried, just how she should have from the start.

XXXXXXX

And there it is, for the flashbacks I found a script but it kinda sucked, so I had to fix it up a lot. And well I do hope you liked it. And you should so read the fic that inspired this, it's called "Tears of a dragon" by "een nihc" it is short by sweet.

And I did fix this a few times, some of it i wasn't happy with and others, people have been telling me her "flashback" was too long so i took some of it out, and i hope you read that all, leave me a review!


End file.
